


Admittedly Misunderstood

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series, Sherlock Being an Idiot, tumblr original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock walks in on Stamford upset with Molly and misinterprets the whole conversation. </p>
<p>Part of a series of dialogue fics revolving around all the Sherlolly goodness. (Most of these were originally posted on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admittedly Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in December, 2014.

**Stamford:** I'm sorry Molly, but it's just not acceptable. We have a protocol that must be followed with the cadavers.

**Molly:** I know. I'm sorry Mike.

**Stamford:** I'm surprised you would take such disregard for the human being this man used to be.

**Molly:** I know.

**Stamford:** And to think you used to follow our guidelines to the letter.

**Molly:** Mhm.

**Stamford:** I will of course have to write you up on this, but I hope you will learn from this mistake and we can move on from this.

**Molly:** I hope so too.

**Stamford:** Oh, hello Sherlock. Didn't see you standing over there.

**Sherlock:** *does not respond, still in his mind palace*

**Stamford:** Okay.... So on a happier note, I noticed you were quite giddy when you came in on Thursday. Good date?

**Molly:** Oh, well- *embarrassed*

**Sherlock:** *interrupts* It was all my doing Stamford! If anyone here should take the heat on this, it should be me!

**Molly:** Sherlock! *trying to cut him off*

**Sherlock:** No Molly. I think he should know. This has been going on long enough. It has been, dare I say, wearing on my conscience for a while now. I can't stand all the lies and deceit. You have been covering this up for long enough.

**Stamford:** Really? How long has this *points between the two of them* been going on?

**Molly:** Mike! *trying to point out that him and Sherlock are on different topics*

**Sherlock:** Oh, gosh now... What has it been, 4, 5...

**Stamford:** Months?

**Sherlock:** *sighs* Years.

**Stamford:** You guys hide it so well.

**Molly:** *turning pink*

**Sherlock:** We had to. I mean, first with the riding crop and then from there on...

**Stamford:** The riding crop? *pales* Wow.

**Molly:** *grabs Sherlock by his coat sleeve* Come on then, Hun, we should be going now. I will see you on Monday Mike.

**Stamford:** *still shocked* Bye.

**Sherlock:** Where are we going and why did you call me Hun?

**Molly:** *frustrated sigh* Later.

**Sherlock:** I'm quite relieved on how Stamford took the news. I expected far worse. I hope he retracts the write up on you. I honestly did not think that he would ever catch me. I mean, it's Stamford we are talking about here.

**Molly:** Just shut it and keep walking.

**Stamford:** *on the phone to John* You'd never believe the news I just heard.


End file.
